The use of .alpha.-olefin polymers in the manufacture of fibers and films is a well known art. Quite often the market value of .alpha.-olefin polymer fibers and/or films is directly related to their appearance, especially when used in articles of manufacture such as knitted or woven carpets and fabrics. The appearance of .alpha.-olefin polymers, such as polypropylene, is sometimes improved by incorporating in the polymer additives which aid in the development of desirable color features, such as improved depth of color or color quality. Metals salts of organic acids, polyalkylene oxides, hydrocarbon oils and waxes have been suggested by the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,704) as additives which will improve the dyeability or color quality of .alpha.-olefin polymers. Because of the commercial interest in .alpha.-olefin polymers having improved color quality the search for additives which improve dyeability of .alpha.-olefin polymers continues.